Kelly's Recovery
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Kelly's recovering from dental surgery. Is there anyone who will help her get through it?


**Legal: **I do not own Power Rangers or the associated names, places, events etc. Anything not covered by the above rights is to be considered purely the creation of the author.

**Rating: **T – May be adult themes, including violence and mild language.

**A/N:** This is just a little something I came up with to cheer up Lily Hanson. Get well soon Lily.

Without exaggeration, Kelly was feeling sorry for herself for the first time in her life as she stared out of the window of her apartment over Storm Chargers.

She was never a cry baby, ever since her father started bouncing her on his knee as an infant and telling her fantastic tales about his exploits as a performer, she was destined for so much more than simply getting a husband and working while her kids learned at school before asking after everyone. This time though was different. This time she was in SERIOUS pain.

The first time she had ridden a dirt bike in competition, she had broken her arm in three places. When she tried to skateboard, she had fractured her kneecap before even rolling on it by accidentally flipping it into her knee when she stomped down on the brake for the first time. Pain had never particularly bothered Kelly, it was one of the reasons she was so sympathetic and empathetic to the x-games crowd when they shopped at her store and regaled how they got their scars. This time though, was VERY different.

Her jaw was swollen and her gums hurt like hell. It had now been a few hours since her dentist had pulled her wisdom teeth, and now, several hours later once the anaesthesia had worn off, it felt like she had been kicked in the face by a horse.

"Kelly, everything's going fine." Hunter called out as he arrived in the room, finding her holding a damp cloth to her face to cool it. "Blake and Dustin are keeping a handle on things."

"AREGOUSOOOWER?" She mumbled out as loudly as she could. Hunter could tell what she was trying to say and nodded. He had to try hard not to laugh at her expense, but he was able to spare her feelings.

"They're fine." He assured her. "Hell, Dustin managed to sell ten tins of that new board wax Tori keeps telling you is crap."

Kelly just rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the habit of selling bad products. There was one brand of board wax that was returned more often, and she had more complaints from than any other product.

"Ig's awgight." She mumbled. "Aby coblamts?"

"Not yet." Hunter assured her. "So are you feeling better?"

Kelly just shook her head gently. He put an arm around her, sitting down with her.

"We're handling things just fine." He told her.

"Hubber, bleeze" She begged him.

"No, don't worry." He told her. "Your store's in good hands. We'll take care of it for you."

She had to admit feeling a little good as he held her close to him. Hunter was one of her best friends, and she had known him. It had occurred to her that he was kind of cute...in a sort of dorky, uncoordinated, goofy way. This brought about a whole onslaught of other thoughts though.

He was in good shape, she already knew that. Between his ninja training and the fact he was just a bit of a health freak anyway, he was in good shape, but feeling his body next to hers, it was apparent it was so much more than that. His body was warm, tight, and everything she could feel was firm. As she reached up with her other hand to complete the hug, she "accidentally" brushed it against his abdomen and his chest, feeling that it was as rock-hard and toned as the rest of him. She buried her face in his chest as she tried to hide her smile.

"We're taking care of everything." He assured her. "You just concentrate on getting better."

Kelly just nodded softly. She was trying as much as possible not to speak so she wouldn't aggravate her condition. Hunter got to his feet, letting her hand drop as he did so.

"I have some stuff to do." He told her. "I'll see you later."

Kelly watched him go, nursing her cheek as he did. She had to admit to feeling a little better when he went into the room. It was a distraction from the pain of the surgery. She looked up as she heard a gentle rap on the door, looking up as Hunter re-entered the room.

"I forgot something." He told her. He leant over, cradling her chin softly in his hand and kissed her softly. She smiled a little as they parted. "Get well soon."

As he left, she pulled a cushion from her couch to her chest and hugged it warmly. She couldn't help but smile.


End file.
